Shut Down
by Moonless Sky Jester
Summary: Oddxoc Code Lyoko was always a place where four friends would go on a typical basis and do typical teenage things, like save the world. What happens when one more has access to Lyoko, but doesn’t have to use the transporters to get there?
1. Bug

**This is a test run for a story. Tell me what you think so far and I'll think about continuing it! .**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, like the others, I do not own this show. The most I own is the plot (yet again) and Sileny (Slavic for Moonlight, Silence).**

Summery: OddxOC Code Lyoko was always a place where four friends would go on a typical basis and do typical teenage things, like save the world. What happens when one more has access to Lyoko, but doesn't have to use the transporters to get there? Who is she? Where did she come from? What's with that watch she's always playing with? And why does Odd want to spend more time with her?

"What do you mean it's been shut down already?" Ulrich asked. All of them stood around the massive computer down in the factory, each with wide eyes of shock and confusion.

"I… I don't know… There was an active tower!" Jeremy began to type madly on his computer. Aelita placed a hand on his shoulder and scanned the screen "It's not active anymore"

"But how is that even possible? The only one that can shut them down is Aelita!" Yumi stated in pure confusion.

"I know, but it's off line" Jeremy told her "Not a single active tower in all of Lyoko"

"So we got called down here for nothing? Are you sure you're computer just isn't bugging out?" Odd asked from the background.

"Of course not, Odd, that's just crazy" Jeremy said without removing his eyes from the screen "In any case though; I just might have to start keeping a closer eye on this"

The bell ran in the distance for the start of a new class early in the morning. Jeremy sat at his seat and stifled a yawn as the teacher headed to the front of the room. It was the very next day after the little incident in the lab. The gang had continued on their lives as if nothing had happened, though they couldn't help but have the nagging question in their back of their heads 'what happened?'

"You ok Jeremy?" Ulrich whispered over to his science partner. Jeremy nodded "I was up all night watching the computer. I think Odd might be right ("Odd? Right?" Ulrich questioned) I think something is wrong with my computer. Last night, another tower activated, and I was just about to call you guys"

He was cut off by Ulrich "Why didn't you?!"

"Let me finish. As I was saying, I was about to call you guys when some unknown object came up. It looked like a person and it was fighting off the monsters with ease! Ulrich, within minutes, the tower had been shut down!" Jeremy's voice was in a rush whisper as he got closer to the end of his story.


	2. Seeing

**Wow, that was a fast reply to this story! I know it needs to be longer. It was just a quick test run to see if people like it so far! So no need to worry, they will be longer!**

Jeremy had just finished with his story with Ulrich and stared up at their Chemistry teacher who was staring back at the two "Now that you two are done talking, I'll continue. Students, this is Silney. She's new to school so I expect you all to be nice to her."

The girl named Silney bowed to the class, her white hair falling over her shoulders as she did so. The class stared in amusement as she stood and glanced around with a happy face and smiling midnight blue eyes. Ulrich glanced at her happy face while Odd who sat a table over stared at her outfit. A black tube top that had a turtle neck went down to just above her belly button. A green and black plaid mini skirt reached her mid-thigh, where there was a break of skin before it was the top of her long black boots.

Jeremy was distracted by another article of clothing she wore: A black watch on her left wrist. "Ulrich, look at her wrist" he whispered over. Ulrich glanced over then looked at Jeremy had pointed out. The watch would let out a green flash every now and then, from what he could see it didn't have any numbers on it. "No numbers? Maybe it's one of those new ones, you know, where you have to press a button to find out the time" Ulrich suggested.

Jeremy thought about this "Maybe… I've never seen anything quite like it…."

"Silney, how about you take the empty seat next to Odd" The teacher suggested. Odd raised his hand and Silney headed over, sitting on his right. "Hey, I'm Odd!" He whispered to her. Silney giggled a little "That's a weird name. I'm Silney" she smiled brightly at him.

_Lunch..._

"A strange watch? I think you're looking too hard at this Jeremy" Yumi said while sipping her juice. "But it doesn't make sense! First the towers, a new student, and a strange watch!" Jeremy told her, trying to get her to understand.

"I think you just need more sleep" Ulrich told him, earning a nod from Aelita. "Jeremy, you've been working too hard, try not to over do it" she told him with a little worry in her voice.

"Hey guys! This is Silney!" Odd said as he sat his chair down and jacked a chair from another table a kid was about to sit in and placed it next to his.

Yumi and Ulrich looked up to see the new girl. "Hey Silney, we didn't get to meet in class, I'm Ulrich" he said. Silney nodded and took a seat after thanking Odd. "I'm Aelita, the other girl is Yumi, and this is Jeremy" Aelita introduced. Silney smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"I like your outfit, where do you go shopping?" Yumi asked. Silney looked at her, slightly surprised "Oh, thanks. The shoes were a gift, I made the rest of it" she told her while her right hand twisted a dial on her watch.

This simple action didn't go unnoticed by Jeremy "That's an interesting watch, can I see it?" he asked with a smile. Silney nodded and took it off "Here" she said and handed it over.

"Hey, guess what Silney was just telling me? She moved here from Colorado and came off a scholarship for writing and music" Odd told them while Jeremy tinkered with the watch.

"Music, huh? That's cool" Yumi said "What kind of music and writing?" she asked after taking another sip. "Ulrich, this watch doesn't tell time" Jeremy whispered over "What kind of watch doesn't tell time?"

"I play the flute, piano, and I sing. I like fantasy writing, but I got here from my poetry" Silney explained. Ulrich leaned over and pressed a button on the watch, making the numbers flash up "I told you!" He whispered and took the watch from Jeremy's hands and handed it back to Silney, who seemed to take it a little too eagerly and put it back on.

"So are you staying at the school then?" Aelita asked. Silney nodded "I was going to stay with my aunt, but her house is under some construction so I'm here for now" as she said that, the bell rang for the next class.

_Lyoko..._

"A little help would be nice!" Odd yelled while jumping a few beams of monsters. At that moment Ulrich came up from behind the monster and stabbed it in its eye, causing an explosion to go off. "Is it just me or are the monsters getting harder?" Odd asked as he blasted another one. "You're telling me" Yumi said as she stumbled out of the teleporters and up to Jeremy.

"The tower is close, just a few hundred feet!" Jeremy told them over microphone. "I see it!" Aelita yelled and began to run through the path the others had cleared.

"Wait, what's that?" Yumi asked, pointing at the screen. A mysterious figure was moving right towards the rest of the gang at a high speed. "Watch out! This is what I've seen before! It's coming from the west!" Jeremy yelled.

The three froze and looked in that direction just in time to see a figure on floating roller blades come into sight. A female was dressed in a short black kimono with moon and star design circling it. A hood had been placed over the head so all you could see were midnight blue eyes staring right at Odd.

"Odd! I don't think she's going to stop!" Aelita yelled. The female gripped her right fist tight, forming a wooden boe in her hands and sent it flying right at Odd. "Hey!" He yelled and ducked just in time. The moment he did the air born stick hit a monster that was behind him.

"That was close…" Ulrich said as the figure jumped over Odd and grabbed her boe before skating off to the tower. "What are you three waiting for?" Jeremy asked from his spot. The three snapped out of their daze and quickly followed after the mysterious figure.

"Hey! Wait up! We just want to talk!" Odd yelled. She glanced behind her shoulder at him and started to skate faster. She reached the tower and a huge flash of light went off, causing the three to stop and shield their eyes.

"You three ok?" Yumi asked as she ran into the room where three pods opened and her three friends fell out. "What happened…?" Ulrich asked. "How did we end up back here?" Odd questioned as he looked around. Jeremy walked to Aelita and helped her up "I don't know… That flash of light seemed to make everyone teleport back…" he said.

"What of the tower?" Aelita asked. Jeremy sighed "It's been shut down"

**So, what do you all think? Please review!**


	3. Catching Up

**Hello all! Thanks for your reviews! It makes me so happy! . **

**For the one that commented on the white hair, she did originally have pink hair, but I changed it since I remembered Aelita had pink hair, I guess your right though, it reminds me of Riku too! On with the story!**

_One week later…_

"That's the third one this week! Who could possibly be doing all of this?" Jeremy ranted as the gang walked down the hall. "I don't see what you're complaining about; we can actually relax for a moment. Heck, I've even been doing my homework!" Odd admitted and rested his hands behind his head.

"Are you sure that just isn't from boredom and failing grades?" Ulrich asked with a laugh, only to receive a small glare from his friend.

"I thought so at first too… But we don't know if they're good or evil-" Jeremy was cut off by Yumi "She, it's a girl; we've already figured that part out" she corrected. Jeremy nodded "Right, we don't know if _she_ is good or evil. She could just be shutting down towers to make us think she's good, only to destroy the world the next moment. Think about it, if they can shut down towers and get into Lyoko no problem, there's no telling what else she can do!"

Ulrich thought about this "Well, let's just see what we do know about her. She wears a black kimono, kind of like Yumi. She has floating roller blades for transportation, a boe staff-"

"And can shut down towers" Odd finished for him

Aelita nodded in agreement "It's strange. My whole life I've been taught only I can shut down towers, and now as the monsters are getting stronger, another person appears that can shut them down… I'm starting to wonder if I'm even a use to you at all…" she admitted in a soft voice.

"Of course you are Aelita!" Jeremy said in alarm and stopped in front of her "Don't think those things, you're our friend!" Ulrich said after Jeremy and put an arm around her shoulder. "Yea, think of what a mess this planet would be without you" Odd told her. Yumi opened her mouth to reply, but stopped "What's that?" she asked.

The four looked up at her "What's what?" Ulrich asked. "That music…" she answered and headed to a door and placed her ear to it "Sounds like a piano"

"Well let's open the door and take a look" Odd said and opened the door just a crack. Notes of the piano filled the air, and sitting at the bench was Silney. The notes were sad and carefully placed as the gang watched "What is she doing here?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy shrugged "Practice maybe?" he whispered back. "Shh!" Odd shushed them as he noticed her take a breath to sing.

"_Look at me,  
And tell me who I am.  
Why I am  
What I am_

The gang walked further into the room to hear her better. They weren't worried of interrupting her since her back was to them.

_Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know  
Who I am.  
_

_  
It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows  
Who I am._

Odd stood, entranced by her words and voice _it's like angels…_ he thought, but quickly shook his head. Yumi leaned down to Ulrich "It's not wonder she got a music scholarship with that voice" she whispered, Ulrich nodded in agreement.

_Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?  
_

_  
Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am  
What I am._

Jeremy stood in silence, connecting the song to himself and his friends when they found Lyoko. All the times they went there to save the world and no one knew what they were doing, or what they even were.

_Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows  
Who I am?  
_

_  
Nobody knows -  
Not even you -  
No one knows who I am..."_

The last note echoed in the room until silence cascaded down upon everyone. Silney slowly removed her hands from the piano and sat there, just staring at the keys. "That was beautiful" Aelita said after a moment of silence.

Silney sprang to her feet, surprised by her new found company, and accidentally knocked the bench over. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't hear you guys come in!" she said quickly and bent down to pick up the bench.

"No need to be sorry, we're the ones that came in uninvited" Jeremy assured her "Where did you learn such a song?"

Silney looked up at him, a huge bruise was spotted across her nose, before answering "It's 'No One Knows Who I Am' from Jekyll and Hyde" she glanced around the group before speaking again "What are you all doing here on a Saturday?"

"We could ask you the same" Ulrich said with a shrug. ("Practicing, they don't have a piano in the dorms" Silney answered back) "But since we're all here, why don't we talk? We haven't really gotten a chance to get to know you. Other then Odd that is" he pointed out, what he didn't notice was the small blush that rose to Odd's cheeks as he said that.

Silney nodded "Ok, what do you want to know?" she asked simply and sat down on the bench. The rest sat down around her "How do you like it here?" Ulrich asked with a simple shrug, starting out with an easy question.

Silney thought about this "It's ok, I'm not used to a boarding school. Math is as hard as ever, Sissi can get annoying every now and then" the group let out a laugh at this "Isn't she always?" Odd asked

_Flashback to a few days ago…_

Odd and Silney were sitting on the school steps, playing a video game on Silney's laptop. They had figured out they liked the same game when Silney had caught Odd doodling one of the characters on his chemistry homework. That was the day after the gang had found out that Silney is shorter then Odd by an inch without her shoes, and the same height with them.

"This is the part I always get stuck on" Silney said once her character entered a room. "Really? It's really easy, just click on that stone" Odd told her. "That's it?" she asked as she did so and a message popped up "Wow, that's easy. Never thought of checking the wall" Odd nodded "It was hard for me too, so I just started to click everywhere. Eventually I found it"

The two sat in silence, watching the screen as Silney typed and moved the character around when a shadow fell upon them. "Are you getting homework help from him? He has the worst grade in the class!" said an annoying girlie voice. Silney looked up to see a girl with long black hair wearing a pink shirt with a yellow heart. Two boys on either side stood next to her; smirking just like she was "Do I know you?" Silney asked simply.

The girl laughed "I'm Sissi, the most popular girl in school!" She bragged. Silney blinked "I've never heard of you" she admitted. Sissi froze for a moment, but continued "Anyways, I heard you were new so I thought I'd come and introduce myself. As I was saying before though, if you want homework help, just come to me! And that outfit looks so out dated, maybe I'll take you shopping" Sissi offered

"No thanks, I'm happy getting help from him, and I like my outfit" Silney answered and went back to her screen. "Yea, bug off Sissi" Odd told her and also looked back to the screen. "Well excuse me! I'm just trying to help!" She 'humphed' and crossed her arms. At that moment Silney held up the laptop screen so Sissi could look. "What's this?" she asked and glanced right as a movie started of a huge ogre getting his head chopped off. Blood splattered the screen and a horrible screech came from the speakers.

"EWWW! What is that?!" Sissi yelled and fell to the ground while four eyes and zit boy leaned in closer to the screen to watch the ogre twitch while it bled to death.

"A new type of Anatomy homework!" Silney said happily and snapped the screen shut before standing "See you in Anatomy!" Odd told Sissi and stood with Silney before they both ran off.

"Freaks!" Sissi yelled and quickly stood "The nerve of her! And to think I was going to be nice to her!"

_End Flash Back…_

"Ha! Anatomy homework, that's great!" Ulrich laughed. "So, what happened to your nose?" Aelita asked, seeing this as a good time. At her question, Ulrich's laugh became a nervous one. "That would be my fault. Odd and I were playing soccer when Silney walked by looking at her watch. I kicked the ball too far to the left and well…"

"I didn't duck in time. I heard them yell and turned my head just in time to have the ball fly into my face" Silney finished. Yumi punched her fist into Ulrich's head "Good job" she said sarcastically. "Hey! It's not like I did it on purpose or anything!"

The group laughed, Silney giggled a little, glad to have found a group like them, but her thoughts were interrupted as her watched beeped. "What is it?" Odd asked. Silney stood up quickly "Sorry, I have to go, I forgot I have to help my Aunt with some boxes" she spoke quickly and bowed before running out of the room. "That was odd…" Yumi said as Jeremy's laptop began to beep.

"Here's something odder" he looked at the flashing screen "There's another active tower"

**Tada! Another chapter! YAY! Keep the reviews coming! They give me the inspiration to keep writing! Love you all!**


	4. Mud

**Two chapters in one day! Aren't you all just so proud of me! For those of you guessing the game in the last chapter… I really didn't have one in mind! sweat drop So go ahead and use your little imaginations to make yourself happy and decide a game.**

"How is it possible all of these towers are being activated, but nothing is happening in the real world?" Yumi yelled as they were all running down the hall.

"AHHHH!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!" "That sounds like Sissi!" Ulrich yelled and turned the corner with the rest. "So much for nothing happening in the real world!" Odd yelled out when they saw Sissi backed into a corner with giant globs of mud forming around her.

"Mud?" Aelita asked. Jeremy watched as the balls began to pull together "HELP!" Sissi yelled again once the mud had formed into a creature that looked like something you'd find in the movies of 'Attack of the Swamp Monster'

"Sissi! Run!" Ulrich bellowed as he ran over to the fire hose. Sissi nodded and began to run but was cut off as the monster's arm shot forward and blocked her path. "Hold on!" Ulrich told her and turned on the hose. Water flew from it and blasted the creature.

"Good going, Ulrich!" Jeremy yelled when seeing the monster become diluted from the water and sink to the ground. "Sissi! Run while you can!" Odd yelled, Sissi obeyed and went running down the hall, hoping to find higher ground. Ulrich turned off the hose "Come on, no telling how many of those there are!" He told the others and they began to run again. Little did they know that as they ran the monster began to pull itself back together again.

"Oh no…." Yumi said once they reached the doors to the school. "That's how many…" Odd stated. "How do we get through?" Aelita asked. Ulrich skidded to a halt when seeing the mud creatures were all over the grounds of the school. Kids were running and screaming everywhere as the creatures tore apart metal buildings and trapped humans to the trees with mud balls.

Ulrich glanced around at all the chaos "We run for it"

"Not so fast!" Silney's voice appeared behind them, causing them to turn around and come face to face with the mud creature Ulrich had blasted down. A metal pipe came from behind and sliced the creature in half. "Silney!" Odd yelled, seeing her with the weapon. "Howdy" she stated plainly while she kicked up a glowing stone in the mud puddle before hitting it away with the metal pipe "I found out that the glowing stones are like their heart, with it, they can't pull themselves together" she explained.

"Silney, what are you doing here? You need to get to safety!" Odd told her. Silney nodded "As do you all, tell me where you're going and I'll help clear a path" the others looked around each other, should they really tell her where they were headed?

"The forest" Jeremy said without hesitation. Silney nodded and began to run towards the creatures that stood in her way. "Jeremy, is this smart?" Yumi asked as they ran behind her. He nodded "You guys will need your energy when we get to the factory, she can take care of the creatures on the way up so you don't waste energy" he explained. Odd gulped "I hope your right…"

"MOVE!!!" Silney yelled as she jabbed the pipe into another creature, causing the stone to pop out and the mud to splash into a puddle. "Why exactly the forest? Isn't there more mud there?!" She yelled back to the others as a creature appeared right in front of her, she barely had time to dodge and attack as mud and stones came flying for her face.

"You'll see. It's this way!" Jeremy yelled and he ran beside Silney to lead her, but so she could still be 'in front'. Silney followed without question, but almost fell over when Jeremy skidded to a halt "This is it!" He yelled and pulled open the hatch.

"A ladder in the middle of the forest?" she asked, but had no time for an answer "Silney! Watch out!" Yumi yelled. Silney looked up just in time to see a massive ball of mud and rocks slam into her right arm. "Silney!" Odd and Ulrich yelled as they watched her body fly onto the ground.

Odd wasted no time in running over to his fallen friend and looked at her bruised and bleeding arm. "No..." Aelita whispered as she also ran over. Silney stirred and slowly sat up, only to clutch her right arm in pain. "Jeremy! We can't just leave her here!" Aelita yelled over in worry. Jeremy nodded in agreement. "Odd! Help her to the factory. We'll run ahead and get things ready!"

Odd nodded and slipped an arm around her waist to help her stand. "Odd, do you need help?" Yumi asked after Jeremy and Ulrich jumped through the hole. "I'll be fine, go!" Odd told her. Yumi nodded and helped Aelita down before she jumped down herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked her while helping her to the hole. "Jump…" Silney whispered through her gritted teeth. Odd raised an eyebrow "What?" he asked "Jump!" Silney yelled and flung herself and Odd forward. Right where they had been standing a huge rock landed. "Ah man!" Odd yelled and picked Silney up before jumping down the hole.

"Wait here" he said and placed her down on the ground before climbing up the ladder and pulled the hatch as a mud creature tried to jump down to follow them "What's this factory?" Silney asked, her voice was strained, the pain was becoming too much for her. "You'll see, can you hold onto my back?" he asked. She nodded and climbed on, as she did Odd grabbed his skateboard and began to fly down the tunnel.

_With the others…_

"Doesn't seem like our friend has appeared just yet" Jeremy said as he sat at the computer chair and began to type. The others nodded in reply and ran to the pods to be sent to Lyoko "What section are we being sent to?" Yumi asked as she climbed in. "Everyone, better put some insect repellent on, you're heading to the forest" Jeremy told them as the pods closed.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita all landed within a clearing the forest and looked around "I hope the others are alright…" Aelita said. Ulrich nodded "Same, but we can't worry about them right now" "Ulrich's right, the tower is coming from the south, in a swamp" Jeremy told them through his microphone. The three nodded and began to run.

_In the Elevator…_

"We're almost there" Odd assured Silney, she nodded and could hear voices coming from the other side of the elevator door as it came to a stop.

"Watch it!" Ulrich yelled as a blast hit his sword "How are you holding up Yumi?" he yelled over. She back flipped over a creature and stabbed her fan through "Good, but I'd be better if Odd was here!" "You're in luck! He just appeared!" Jeremy told them and turned to Odd as he and Silney came through the door.

"What's the statues?" Odd asked as he placed Silney on the ground next to the main computer. "Yumi is at half power, one more blast to Ulrich and he's a goner! They're almost to the tower, Odd get in there!" Jeremy yelled. "Right, what of our mystery girl?" he asked. "She hasn't appeared" Jeremy answer simply "I think she got held up by the mud creatures"

Silney continued to clutch her arm, trying to stop the bleeding as she watched Odd run off into another room _I can't leave now… Not while Jeremy's here watching, they'll have to handle this one on their own, I only wish I could be there…_ she thought to herself. "No questions?" Jeremy asked, that's what he was expecting, spit fire questions. At least that's what happened whenever Sissi had been down here.

"I'll ask later, you all seem busy" Silney answered. "You won't remember any of this later, I'm sorry to say" Jeremy responded. "Then there's no use for questions is there?" she asked back. _I'll remember more then you think…_

"Odd! About time!" Ulrich yelled when he saw his friend drop from the sky. "How's Silney?" Yumi asked right as she dodged another attack. "She's fine, next to Jeremy, watch it!" He yelled "Laser Arrow!" his voice echoed as the attack hit a bug that almost got to Aelita. "The path is clear, get to the tower!" Odd yelled to her. Aelita nodded and sprinted across the bridge until she reached the tower and went inside. "Ulrich!" Yumi yelled right as he got hit and sent back to the real world.

"Hurry up Aelita…" Jeremy typed on the computer as Ulrich stumbled back into the main room "She's in the tower, shouldn't take too long" Ulrich told him. Jeremy nodded in reply "Good" "Jeremy! Tower's been shut down!" Aelita said over the speaker. Jeremy nodded again "Hope you enjoyed the factory, Silney" he said kindly "Return to the past, execute!"

_The next mornings…_

"I can't believe those gangs cause this much damage!" Jim complained as he looked at the half way broken buildings that were all around him.

"Maybe this means no class!" Odd hoped out loud right as Silney walked up. "Don't get your hopes up, the main school building is still left in perfect condition" Jeremy said, causing a groan to come from Odd and Ulrich.

"So what's the story?" Silney asked with a yawn. "Well sleepy head, a gang came by last night and started to destroy the buildings. The cops came by and got them though" Yumi told her. Silney nodded "Hard to believe we all slept through that"

Aelita laughed "Yea, it is. Oh well, gangs will be gangs I suppose"

"I don't believe it! How did my clothes get so dirty?!" Sissi yelled as she walked by, trying to wipe dirt and dried mud off of her shirt and skirt.

Silney laughed _And mud will be mud too, I suppose. Ha, even if they did tell the teachers it was mud creatures, I wonder how many of them would believe it._

"What happened to your arm?" Odd asked, pointing to the wrapped forearm of Silney, trying to act innocent. "Oh, this?" she asked _You know exactly what happened_ "I fell down my aunts stairs yesterday when trying to carry down a box" she said. The group nodded in understanding. All of them knew the lie that was just told, they all knew the real story.

"It's a good cover story" Aelita whispered to Jeremy, he nodded "She probably couldn't think of anything else. Can you imagine waking up with a huge wound and not knowing where it came from?" he asked back. Aelita thought about this "Poor girl…"

Silney looked over at them "What are you two talking about?" "Nothing!" They both said at once. Silney smiled at the two and started to head for school "Well, we better get to class. Come on everyone, we don't want to be late!" _For now, my secret is my own._

**There you go, a little action chapter! Hope you all liked it, I was racking my brain on ideas for it… Don't ask how I got mud, I'm not even sure myself… Oh well! Please review! And tune in next time!**


	5. Secrets uncovered

**Three is a magic number… Too bad my computer kept freezing when I was typing up a third chapter for that day! . **

"Come on Ladies! Get your butts moving!" Jim yelled. The girls on the side lines laughed, Jim had been talking to the boys who were running laps. Silney lay on the grass in the traditional school girl gym uniform which consisted of shorts that looked like black panties and an over sized white t-shirt that was tucked into the shorts. It was the very next day after the incident with the mud, and the after math was still continuing. The gang wasn't worried though, and Silney proved it as she lay in the grass with her arm bandaged and a peaceful look on her face.

"She got her gossip column going again?" Yumi asked in annoyance. Aelita nodded "Yep and she's in hot pursuit for the most recent gossip around school. Her first column comes out today" she told Yumi. "Who are we talking about?" Silney asked when sitting up. "Sissi, she had a gossip column in the old school paper. She got it back" Yumi explained "So you might want to be careful about what you do now a days" she finished.

Silney nodded "Right, thanks for the warning" The boys appeared at this moment and collapsed in the grass panting "Gees, you girls are lucky you didn't have to run two miles!" Odd whined while he slowly stood on aching legs. Yumi shrugged "Not our fault you guys lost to a game of lacrosse" "Ok! Everyone go get changed!" Jim yelled to the class.

_Lunch…_

"What bologna! Turning one of the damaged buildings into a dance studio! Ha!" Odd put the newspaper down with Sissi's new gossip column up. "Yea, who would actually use that?" Yumi asked. "A bunch of girls in tutus, that's who!" Ulrich responded.

"Hey guys! Did you hear?" Silney said as she sat down in her chair, her eyes dancing with joy as she held a new paper in her hands. "Hear what?" Aelita asked. "They might be putting in a dance studio in one of the ruined buildings!" She stated excitedly "Isn't it cool?"

The rest of the gang sweat dropped lightly "I wouldn't take that seriously, it's Sissi's gossip column" Jeremy told her.

"Well, I can assure you it's 100 fact!" Sissi said as she walked over to them "Daddy told me himself! Silney, you seem to be the only one excited about it here. Want to come look at the blue prints?" she asked. Silney blinked "Are we allowed to?" Sissi laughed "Of course we are! Come on!" she grabbed Silney's arm and dragged her away. "Hey! Wait!" Odd yelled, but they were already gone "She… She just went with Sissi!" he said in disbelief "She'll learn" Ulrich assured while sipping his soda.

Silney and Sissi sat in an empty and dark computer room while Sissi typed away at the keyboard "Why do the lights have to be off?" Silney asked. Sissi shushed her "It adds to the effect!" she said in a whisper. Silney stared at her in confusion but redirected her attention to the screen as a small icon of a brown beetle popped up "What's that? It's disgusting!" Sissi complained. Silney shrugged "Try clicking on it"

Sissi nodded and moved the mouse over. A single click filled the air and everything went black "I've gone blind!" Sissi yelled and fell back in her chair, spilling onto the floor. "No you haven't, the computer shut off" Silney told her and pressed the button to turn it back on "That's weird… It's not coming back on…" she whispered but shrugged it off as the bell rang. "Come on! We don't want to be late to class!" Silney stood quickly and both ran out of the room. As the door closed, Xena's eye appeared on the screen.

"That was close!" Odd pointed out as Silney slid into her seat right as the final bell ran. "I noticed" she said with a sigh of relief but began to scribble a note down. "Who's that for?" Odd asked as the Chemistry teacher began role call. "Jeremy" Silney called over and tossed the paper over without the teacher noticing.

Jeremy looked down and read the note '–Is there a computer virus that looks like a brown beetle that can shut down computers when clicked?-' Jeremy looked up at her and shook his head and scribbled something back '-Why?-'

'-It happened to me and Sissi-' she wrote back.

Jeremy nodded in reply and looked up at the teacher as she finished role call. "Good, now today we're going to be learning how to count protons and electrons within an element" she said and walked to her computer to turn it on. "That's odd… It was just working during lunch…" she mumbled and pressed the button again, the screen remained black.

"No matter, I printed off the notes" she turned to the class "If you have a laptop, please open them and go to my website, and share if you can. I was going to use the projector but my computer doesn't seem to be working" a couple of people in the class shuffled their seats and pulled out laptops "Hey! Mine isn't working either!" "Neither is mine!" "Same here!" whines went out across the class. Silney looked around and tried to press her on button.

"Ouch!" She yelled and drew her hand back. "You ok?" Odd asked. "It shocked me!" she complained and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Oh no…" Jeremy breathed while looking at his screen "What is it?" Ulrich asked "That" Jeremy pointed to his screen, Xena's eye sat in the middle of it before the whole laptop was engulfed with electricity. "My laptop!" A girl screamed from the other side of the room as her own started to crackle with lightning.

"Hey! Where are you four going?!" The chemistry teacher yelled as Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Silney went running from the room. They didn't stop to bother with an answer as they flew out of the room. "Where are you going?" Yumi asked as she and Aelita came from her classroom and up to Silney. "I could ask all of you the same question" she responded "You all are heading to the factory right?"

Jeremy skidded to a halt and turned to her "How… How do you know about the factory? The only time you went your memory was erased!" Silney shook her head "No time to explain. Odds are your super computer is being fried as we speak!" She yelled. The thought struck the group and they began to run faster. Screams of terror echoed down the halls as everything that held cords began to shock anything and anyone it came near.

_At the factory…_

"Try getting to the pods!" Jeremy yelled as they reached the room, the computer seemed to be fine… at the moment. Aelita ran to the pods and flung the door open, only to be blown back by a blast of electricity that blocked the door. "Jeremy! We can't reach the pods!" Yumi yelled as she went to help Aelita. Jeremy was typing fast on the computer "The active tower! It's surrounded by monsters, what are we supposed to do?!"

Silney stood in the background as the group's hope started to dwindle away "I have a way…" she said in a whisper, but it caused the group to turn to her. "You do?" Odd asked. Silney nodded "I didn't want to show you guys, but this causes for it" she lifted her watch and began to turn dials. "How many are going?" she asked.

Ulrich watched her in disbelief "Four of us" he told her. "So five total…" she pressed a button on her watch and a green beam shot out and soon a portal was in front of them "Jeremy, you keep a watch here, we'll go for the tower" she told him. Odd walked up to the portal in surprise "What is this?" he asked. "A portal to Lyoko, go!" Silney yelled and shoved him and Ulrich in. "Well, you two coming?" she asked Yumi and Aelita. They nodded and jumped through.

Jeremy looked over at Silney before she jumped through "I don't know how you are doing this, but they made it Lyoko. Just hurry up, if this computer gets fried then I can't return to the past!" he warned. Silney nodded and jumped through, the portal closed behind her.

_Lyoko…_

"Whoa… We're actually here…" Odd said in shock as he looked around the ice area. Ulrich turned to face the portal right as Silney jumped out. "So, you're the mystery girl?" he asked with a hand on his hip. The masked figure stood in front of them and nodded. "Yea, I am" she said and took off the mask to show her face and tossed it aside, a pair of silver fox ears sat on her head. "I thought your outfit was a kimono…" Yumi admitted as she looked at it. "I guess in a brief glance it looks like that" she said with a shrug.

Silney's outfit was a black suit jacket with a black rope tied in a bow in the back, a few stars and moons were placed on it for added effect. She wore a pair of silver short shorts with a silver fox tail sticking out from them, and her roller blades reached about mid calf and had her floating about two inches off the ground. The silvery staff was attached to her back; her hair was placed in low pigtails behind her.

"No time to dilly dally! We have to find the tower!" Jeremy yelled. "Which direction?" Aelita asked. "East, towards the mountains" he answered "Hurry!"

"Right! Let's go!" The gang yelled and began to run towards the direction that was mentioned. After a short time of running, they ran into the monsters. "Moon slice!" Silney yelled and swung her staff out. Two crescent moons flew from the end of the staff and destroyed two the creatures in one hit. "Nice shot!" Odd told her as he blasted his laser arrows towards a few.

"Don't worry about all of them; just get the ones in the way! The computer is starting to fry!" Jeremy warned, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep the screen up and lit. The group nodded and tried a rush attack towards the tower. "Careful!" Jeremy yelled as Odd was hit "I don't know how Silney's transporting back works!"

"Truthfully, I'm not even sure myself!" she admitted "I've never sent multiple people to and back from Lyoko!" "Good to know" Ulrich told her as he threw his sword right before an attack hit Aelita. "We're at the tower, Aelita go! We'll take care of these small fry!" Yumi yelled and spun on her heel to fact the on coming wave of monsters. "Aelita! Hurry!" Jeremy yelled as she went inside the tower.

The super computer began to be engulfed in lightning right as the tower was shut down. "Return to the past! Execute!" He yelled and pressed the button right as the power in the factory was shut down.

_Past lunch that same day…_

"Well, I can assure you it's 100 fact!" Sissi said as she walked over to them "Daddy told me himself! Silney, you seem to be the only one excited about it here. Want to come look at the blue prints?" she asked. Silney shook her head "No thanks, I'd rather eat my food. I'll just have to be surprised!" "Fine, suit yourself" Sissi said and walked off.

The gang looked at Silney, Jeremy was the first to talk "Start talking, what is with that watch and how do you know of Lyoko?" he asked. Silney sighed "For me to tell you now would take us pass lunch and our next class. I promise, you'll know the story soon, but we don't have the time soon"

"Well, that's good enough for me! Just as long as you're not evil" Odd said with a smile. Silney smiled back "Nope! No evil for me!"

Jeremy opened his mouth to retort, but Aelita stopped him "Jeremy, don't push her. If it wasn't for her, there's no telling what could have happened" she whispered to him. "You're right… But if there's another way to get to Lyoko, I want to know how" he whispered back. "All in due time, I have a feeling we're going to figure out faster then we think"

**Lucky for you people, I already have the other chapter written up, I just have to type it now! Hope you enjoyed this one! I was going to uncover her secret later, but for the next couple of chapters to make sense, it had to be now. .;**


	6. Accident

**As a reply on why it took a moment to actually put this chapter up: I had it ****written**** up, not ****typed**** up, big difference. Anyways! Welcome to Chapter 6! Have fun with this one, I sure did!**

"See, it's not that hard" Jeremy told Silney as she wrote down the correct answer to the math problem. "That's it? Wow, and here I was adding four more steps. Thanks for tutoring me, Jeremy, it really helps" she said as she began the next problem.

"No problem, what's the point of being a mastermind if you can't share your knowledge now and then?" he asked with a laugh. They sat outside at a picnic table after school. Yumi and Aelita sat next to the table under a tree while they looked at magazines. Construction for the new dance studio had already begun and soccer practice was in hot pursuit. It had been a week since the last Xena attack, and Silney still has said nothing of her magical watch, but the group was in no hurry anymore.

"Odd! What's wrong with you? Focus!" Jim yelled from the side lines. "What? Oh, right!" Odd yelled as he went running for the ball. Ulrich raced up to his friend as the ball rolled away. "Are you ok, Odd? You seem spacey today"

Odd nodded "Yea, I'm fine" he said as he dove for the ball. His foot made contact with the object and it flew into the goal. "That's how you do it, Odd!" Jim cheered.

Odd didn't hear him as his eyes drifted off to his source of distraction that whole practice. Silney and Jeremy laughed as a joke that had been said. Silney looked up to see Odd staring. She smiled lightly and gave a small wave with her injured arm. Odd's eyes went wide he realized he had been caught staring and his face flushed red _'she saw me staring!' _he thought and quickly stood and waved lightly back.

"Ah, I see now…" Ulrich said with a smirk when appearing behind Odd. "What?!" Odd said in alarm as he spun to face him. "You like her don't you?" "N-No! I don't! I don't know what you're talking about" he said and ran off the field to go change. "Right…" Ulrich said and followed behind.

"So, Silney, how's your arm doing?" Aelita asked after putting down another magazine. "Good, it's amazing how much damage a few rocks and mud can do to one's body. Today should be the last day for the bandage though" Silney answered with a smile and closed her math book. "Good to hear" Yumi said and stood up "Looks like practice is over" she said and began to look for Ulrich.

"Are her and Ulrich dating?" Silney whisper asked Jeremy "They don't like to admit it" he answered with a laugh. "What about you and Aelita?" she asked innocently. Jeremy's face turned bright red and all the books fell from his hands. Silney laughed and bent over to help with his books "I suppose that answers my question"

"So how'd studying go?" Ulrich asked as him and Odd walked up. "Good, she's finally caught up in class" Jeremy said. "Yep! I might actually get a D on my next test!" Silney said happily. "Way to be optimistic" Ulrich said with a laugh "So what's next today? A scan in Lyoko?

"Actually, I have to get to my Aunt's house, construction is almost done and she needs my help to move stuff back in" Silney said and started to gather her stuff together. "Here" Odd said and picked up some of her books. "Oh, you really don't have to…" Silney tried to tell him, but Odd cut her off.

"You don't want to strain your arm anymore then you have to" he told, but didn't look her in the eye. He was afraid she'd see him blushing. "Thank you" Silney said with her own small blush as they started to walk down the school yard.

"Well aren't they just adorable together?" Sissi said from behind the group. "What do you want now, Sissi?" Ulrich asked with a sigh. "What? Can't I come say hi to my friends? Besides, I was just wondering what the hook up news for those two are" she said innocently. "There is no news" Yumi replied dully "And if this is for your gossip column, forget it" she finished. "Let's go" Ulrich told the group and they walked off, leaving Sissi behind.

"Did you get the pictures?" Sissi asked, seemingly to no one. "Sure did!" Her two lackeys said as they popped up from the bushes with cameras.

_Silney and Odd…_

"So how long have you been able to get into Lyoko?" Odd asked as they crossed another street. So far they had walked in silence for about seven blocks, and Odd couldn't take it anymore. "About two weeks…" she thought. Odd nodded "I thought you said your Aunt's house was close" he finally stated. Silney smiled "I only said that so you all wouldn't worry about me when I walked there" she shrugged "It's right there"

The house Silney pointed to was on a house filled street, but had tons of trees on the property and plants around. Vines climbed up red and tan stones that made the house. A black gate sat in front of the two story house. "Nice house" Odd said. "Thanks" she said with a small smiled and opened the gate.

"Silney, you're here! Oh good! I was just about to start without you… Oh? Who's this?" A middle aged woman who looked no older then 30 came out of the front door. Her short brown hair was tossed into a very short pony tail and she had paint splatters on her face along with her clothes.

"Hi Aunt Sara, this is Odd. Odd, this is my Aunt Sara" Silney introduced the two. "Please, call me Sara. It's a pleasure to finally meet one of her friends that she speaks about so often!" she wiped her hand on her clothes to make sure there was no wet paint before she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you" Odd said with a friendly smile. "Silney, aren't those your books?" Sara asked with a teasing voice and a look that said I-Know-What-This-Is. "Aunt Sara…" Silney whispered in embarrassment "Oh no need to be embarrassed in front of your darling boyfriend, sweet heart (both teens blushed and tried to stutter out that they weren't dating, but Sara continued anyway) I was your age once!" she clapped her hands together "So Odd, would you like something to drink? Are you staying for a snack? Perhaps dinner?" she asked quickly. "Well, I should really get back" Odd said, only to have his stomach growl.

"Perfect! Hope you don't mind home-made ramen, it's all we have right now!" Sara said before walking back into the house.

"She seems… nice" Odd said with a laugh as Silney headed in with him behind "Careful, she'll suck you in, but she won't spit you back out" she warned and walked through the front door. The furniture was covered in white sheets and was saw wood around. A very thing layer of saw dust floated through the air and everything smelt like fresh paint.

"What are you guys doing here?" Odd asked. "It started with a room for me, but Aunt Sara just got so excited it expanded to the rest of the house" Silney answered and dropped her shoulder bag on the floor. "Just… uh… Put those anywhere" she told him. Odd nodded and placed the books down before heading over to the mantle place and took a look at the photos. "Who's this?" he asked as he pointed at a picture taken about 13 years ago. He was able to recognize Sara, and there seemed to be Sara's twin in the picture, but he wasn't sure of the man that stood in between them.

"Is Sara a twin?" he asked. "That's my Uncle, and that's my mom" she pointed out the persons as she spoke "Yea, mom and Sara were twins" she said and headed into the kitchen when Sara called her. Odd continued to stare at the picture before following. He wasn't the best at English but he did know one thing. 'Were' was a word used to show past tense. Sara and her mom were twins.

_After dinner…_

"Your Aunt is a lot of fun" Odd said with a laugh "It's nice of her to let you stay here over the weekend" Silney nodded to his statement with a laugh "Yea, a real riot. She mainly wants me to help put away stuff. Are you sure you don't need a ride back to school? It's dark" she looked up at him, a bit worried. Odd put his thumb to his nose "Don't worry about me; I fight Xena on a weekly basis!"

Silney stopped at the gate and opened it "Well… Ok, good night Odd" she pulled him into a hug, causing him to blush "Good night" he whispered and hugged her back. After a moment the two pulled apart "I'll see you at school on Monday" Silney said as Odd began to cross the street. He nodded and began his walk.

Silney turned around, but her heart sank when she heard the squeal of tires round the corner. "Odd!" She yelled and spun on her heel to see head lights come flying down the street. Silney rocketed herself off the curb and towards Odd's frame. Body connected with body, and then with metal as a sickening crack and scream filled the air.

**Cliffy! HA! I should really stop writing stories about car accidents… Whenever I do something bad happens to me in a car… Like today I was parking and something happened with the brakes and I ran into the car in front of me. Luckily, no damage was done, so I was safe and the owner wasn't mad, but still. NEVER RUN INTO CARS!!!! That is the moral for today.**


	7. Story

**I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!! I meant to update sooner, didn't mean to leave you all hanging like that! But my computer is being stupid and would first randomly shut down, well we got that fixed yesterday, but today the monitor will randomly turn off. So I'm using my sister's laptop while she's gone to type this! Oh, and thanks to those who corrected me about XANA. I saw it spelt 'Xena' in other fics so I thought it was right. Whoops!**

"Why…. Why didn't I just take the ride home? Why didn't I run across the street? I just froze!" "Odd, beating yourself up won't help any" Yumi tried to comfort her crying friend. Odd had called them all after he got patched up. Since Silney had pushed him out of the way, all he suffered was a few scrapes while Silney…

"It's all my fault!" he yelled and buried his face in his hands. Aelita rubbed his back gently, careful of his bandages so she wouldn't hurt him. "Odd, snap out of it. The doctor said she's going to be fine, she's just sleeping. And it's not your fault, the driver was drunk" Ulrich told him. Jeremy nodded "You're lucky a neighbor saw to call 911 for you" "I know but… why did she even save me? She could have been safe!" Odd moaned and shook his head.

Sara sat in a corner near the group, she looked up to see Odd, his head was wrapped, so were his arms and one leg, but he was fine. "It's because her mother was killed in a car accident, she didn't want anyone else she cares about suffer the same fate" She then looked back down to the plastic bag she held. Inside was the watch Silney always wore, and it was shattered into pieces.

Jeremy looked over at Sara and walked up to her "Excuse me, but do you know what that watch is?" he was hoping to get some answers from her. Sara nodded "The transporter into Lyoko, and now it's shattered" the group looked up at her as she said that.

"You know of Lyoko?" Aelita asked. Sara looked up at her and smiled, the same smile she gave Silney when she saw her this afternoon, only it was sadder now. "Yes dear, I do. I also knew your father…" she was cut off by Jeremy "You knew France Hopper?!" Sara laughed lightly at his reaction and his expression of shock. She nodded "Yes, in fact, he was my brother"

"But… That would mean…" Aelita stood, not able to form her words or the shock that had swept over the group. "That would mean I'm your aunt and Silney your cousin" Sara finished and looked back down at the watch. "Let me explain:

You see, when my brother first made Lyoko, both my sister and I thought he was crazy. Aelita, you might not remember, but you spent a lot of time at our houses when he was working on it. You and Silney played together all the time" Sara looked at Aelita, who shook her head, Sara nodded "I wouldn't expect you two after what you went through. Anyways, after he made Lyoko and got both you stuck in there, we panicked. We tried to figure out someway to get into Lyoko and start shutting down towers that were popping up everywhere. We used to use the factory's computer, but we could never get the pods working" she looked at them before continuing

"My sister got this idea and started to make the watch. It was supposed to transport the user into Lyoko and shut down towers. That's when we found the research saying that only Aelita's DNA could pass through the tower walls. She wasn't going to give up there. My sister was a biology and science major, she knew all about DNA and genetics. Silney, being young, agreed to what her mother asked her to do"

"What did her mother ask her to do?" Jeremy asked, he was enwrapped in the story that was being told. "She asked if Silney would be willing to go to Lyoko, change her genetic code when it comes to the tower, and help deactivate them. At this point you four had already figured out the pods and were working on shutting everything down"

"Change her DNA? That's impossible!" Yumi told Sara. Sara laughed "Yea, I thought so too, but she was able to do it. She spent years working on this watch and somehow did it. It was able to change her genetic code just for about two seconds, just long enough to pass through the walls. It didn't come without side effects though. During the practices… Well, Silney used to have long, wavy dark brown hair and these bright green eyes. She was taller too. Though as he DNA kept getting changed, her eye color slowly changed to midnight blue, hair slowly became whiter and straighter, and she became shorter. This is as far as she's going to change, luckily"

Jeremy cut in "At what point was this for our timeline?" Sara sighed "I'm getting there. That was about the time she was hit by the car and died, entrusting the watch, and Silney, to me. You see, out of all her research, she couldn't figure out how to actually open a portal and get Silney through. For your timeline, this was about when you got Aelita to this world. Which might I say was a huge relief on what we were doing, so I thank you all. Anyways, I'm an engineer and science major so figuring out the portal problem didn't take me long. Silney would have been in Lyoko a lot sooner if I wasn't scared to send her in. After I finished the watch I hid it, since Aelita was out, I didn't see the true point of sending her in"

Sara laughed lightly "Apparently Silney did though. She was able to break into my safe, take the watch, and started to go into Lyoko. She had done research on her own and figured out the dangers. Unlike Aelita, Silney remembered the times they used to play and didn't want any harm to come to her cousin, so she started to go, that's about the time you four come in" Sara finished "And now we're here, with a broken watch"

"Can you fix it?" Ulrich asked. Sara thought about this "It will take a long time, and I won't be able to do the genetic part since I don't know how, but it is possible to fix" Odd had stayed silent during the whole thing; he wasn't sure on what to say, or how to say it. What if Silney had died? Then Aelita's own cousin would be gone, just as she found out. They all sat silently in the room, awaiting the doctor. The reason why Silney's condition hadn't been brought up is because none of them knew, the doctors were still working.

As they thought, a doctor came out to the group with a smile on his face, immediately easing the tension that had been building. "She's going to be fine. A lot of scraps and bumps, a few bruises, some organs are bruised to, but it's nothing major. Somehow she was able to escape with no broken bones, which is a miracle all its own. You may go see her, she's still asleep. If she awakes, please tell us because she might have a concussion. The group stood and literally flew into Silney's room. Sara calmly stood "Thank you doctor" she said before heading in.

As she headed in she looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost midnight. She then looked to the ground huddled around Silney's bed. Silney was hooked up at an IV, but her face was peaceful. "Come on everyone, I better get you all back before Jim and parents kill me" she turned and started to head out the room

"Aunt Sara?" Sara blinked and turned around to find it was Aelita who was talking; she had expected the young girl to call her aunt so soon "Is it ok if we all stay at your house tonight? So we can come back tomorrow?" Sara looked around the group; they were all nodding in agreement. Sara smiled "Of course, Yumi, call your parents, I'll talk to Jim in the morning" the group smiled lightly for the first time that night "Thank you" Aelita whispered and they began to walk out of the room.

Odd was the last on in, he stared down at Silney was unreadable eyes before he slowly closed them and shook his head "I'm sorry…" he whispered and pulled something out of his pocket before placing it down on her nightstand and slowly began to walk with the group out of the hospital.

**Sorry it's a little on the short side, but it's a lot of information to cram! Sorry if it's confusing too! .;;; I'll try and update soon!**


	8. Home Dog

**Phew! I'm so glad that the last chapter wasn't as confusing as I thought it was going to be! Thanks for reassuring me faithful readers!**

Silney slowly opened her eyes "Where… Am I?" she whispered. "In the hospital, you were hit by a car to save your friend" Silney sat up quickly, her body and head immediately rejected and as she fell back down she saw it was a nurse talking to her. "Take it easy, you're still not healed. You only slept through the weekend"

Silney nodded and lifted up her arm "My watch!" She yelled. The Nurse walked over and placed a hand to Silney's forehead "Please calm down, I'm sorry but your watch was destroyed. We gave it to your Aunt Sara" the nurse explained. Silney moaned "No…" "It's ok dear, I'm sure you can get a watch. Oh, and one of your little friends left you a present. Now, I'll be back with some food, you just sit here and be good" with that the nurse walked off.

Silney turned her gaze to a small box that sat on her night stand. She slowly reached over and grabbed it "Who left this?" she asked and slowly lifted the lid. Her eyes grew wide with delight as she pulled the silver chain out of the box. On the end dangled a diamond crescent moon, and right below that on a short chain was a diamond star. She smiled brightly and pulled out a small note that was in the box; on it was everyone's cell phone number and a little message:

Welcome to the team, we need to hang out sometime as a group! I hope you enjoy your gift. This will sound corny, but it reminded me of you because of your attack in Lyoko.

From,

Odd

Silney's smile widened some as she put the chain around her neck. The necklace's chain was just a tad bit too longer to be a choker, but that's how she liked it. Next she pulled out her cell phone and began to enter the numbers into it. "The group… So I'm actually part of the group?" she asked herself happily.

"So it's true, you are here!" Sissi's voice came from Silney's door way. Silney looked up at Sissi to see her carrying a couple of boxes, cards, and flowers. "Sissi… I'm surprised to see you here" She said and sat up slowly and propped her pillow up so she could lean back on it. "Yea, well, the class got together and decided to send some 'get well stuff' I was voted to bring it over to you. Ulrich and the others will be here soon, they went to go get you something else" she explained.

Silney nodded "Thanks Sissi, it means a lot" she said as Sissi put the stuff down on her night stand. "So… umm… how are you feeling?" Sissi asked, trying to be polite, but she was grapping the hem of her shirt nervously and looking around. "I'm alright, just woke up. You ok?" Sissi nodded "Yea… I don't like hospitals, they make me feel weird"

"You're awake!" Aelita came through the door and right up to Silney to hug her. "Hey!" Silney greeted and hugged her back and looked at the door as the rest of the group came through "I'm surprised you beat us here, Sissi" Ulrich said as he walked in. Sissi nodded "Well I was just leaving, see you all in school" she said and almost ran from the room. "What's with her?" Yumi asked. Silney nodded "She doesn't like hospitals" Silney answered.

"Wear did you get that necklace?" Aelita asked as she pulled a chair up to her bedside. Silney looked at her "Odd gave it me" she looked up to the boy who was standing by Ulrich "Thanks Odd, I really like it" she told him. Odd smiled, proud of himself and his choice, in truth, he would have been the first one in the room and to hug her, but Aelita called the right as a cousin to be the first one. Jeremy smirked and nudged Ulrich with his elbow. Ulrich smirked back "so… Why did you give it to her?" they both asked.

"Just welcoming her to the group!" Odd said and turned around so he wasn't facing them. "Right…" Ulrich said "We believe you" Jeremy finished. "Silney, about your watch-" Yumi began but Silney held up her hand "I know… it's broken. I guess now would be a good time to tell you all about it" she said. Aelita shook her head "Aunt Sara did on Friday night when we were waiting to hear how you were" Silney nodded but froze "Wait, Aunt…? So you know that part then?"

Aelita nodded "It's nice to have family, I just can't figure out why you didn't tell me sooner" Silney nodded "Yea, I know. I don't even know that part myself really… Sorry" Aelita laughed "Just be lucky you're ok. I would have been highly upset to find out I had a cousin, only for her to die on me" her smile slowly faded as she said that. "Hey! Don't worry! I'm tougher then I look!" she said and placed a hand on her cousins head. "So, what's been going on in the outside world?"

"A lot worrying about you mainly" Jeremy began "We helped Sara out with the stuff that you were supposed to. There was only one XANA attack, he thought it would be brilliant if all the metal in the world began to hot to touch" he told her. Silney thought about that "Yea, I can understand where that would be a problem"

"We were really worried about you during that since you had a needle in your arm and other metal things around you" Odd told her. Silney laughed "That's sweet, and thanks… So what exactly did you all bring me?" Yumi walked over and picked up a couple of boxes and brought them over "Chocolates, stuff animals, you know. The usual get well things" Silney nodded and looked at the stuff "Well thanks everyone. Anyone know when I get out of here?"

Ulrich shrugged "We were hoping you'd know" he admitted. "You get our right now" Sara said as she came through the door and walked over to hug her niece. "Really?" Silney asked. She nodded "Yea, I just ran into the nurse, she said that you can go home now if you want, you just need to take it easy"

"What am I sitting here for?!" She asked and pulled the IV from her arm before swinging her legs over the edge and standing, only to go tumbling to the floor. Odd ran forward and caught her right before she hit the ground. "Like I said, you have to take it easy!" Sara warned with a roll of her eyes. "Are you ok?" Aelita asked. Silney nodded "Yea… Just should have stood slower. Thanks Odd" she whispered the last part. He nodded and helped her up. She put an arm around his shoulder so she could stand better.

Ulrich and Jeremy gathered her stuff together as they all began to walk out of the hospital to Sara's car. "I'm sorry, I don't have room for everyone…" she admitted once they got to the car. "That's ok, I have to run by my house anyways" Yumi assured Sara "I'll come with you" Ulrich told her. Sara nodded "Ok, you two be careful now, and come by after your done. I'll make dinner then take you all back to the school"

"Alright Mom" Ulrich said with a laugh. "Ok mother, we'll stop by" Yumi said with her own laugh as they began to walk. The rest of the gang laughed as Sara began a little rant of being a 'mother' "Why don't you ever call?! Make sure you brush your teeth! Wash behind your ears!" Silney rolled her eyes. "Come on Aunt Sara!"

As they reached the house, Odd jumped out of the car and quickly went to the passenger's side to help Silney out. Sara ran up to the door to open it and Jeremy and Aelita gathered her stuff together before they headed inside. "What's that sound?" Silney asked as she heard barking in the background, and coming closer. "Kiwi!" Odd yelled as the dog came running down the stairs.

"When did we get a dog?!" Silney asked as it began to jump on her, then into Odd's empty arm. "Just now!" Sara said happily. "It's actually Odd's dog" Jeremy told Silney as he led her to the couch. "He always hid Kiwi in his room. Well, Jim found him right as Sara came to pick us up. I must admit, your Aunt is a very smooth liar. She told Jim that Kiwi was her dog and had escaped from the house. Then said that Odd found the dog and kept it in his room so he could return him to Sara later"

"Wow…." Silney said and watched the dog as it sniffed her foot. "Yep, so I offered to keep him here and told Odd he could come visit whenever he wants to" Sara finished and walked into the kitchen.

"So what else have I missed at school?" Silney asked. "Nothing, today was boring. But I'd watch out for tomorrow. The gossip column comes out, and it's supposed to be the 'couples' issue. Meaning all the couples in school are going to be listed and rated" Aelita told her.

Silney rolled her eyes "Oh the joys…"

**Done! Hope you all enjoy it! The next chapter will be better, I promise! As always, review!**


	9. Dating?

**Well fine! If you all are going to start yelling at me to update, I just might have to!**

The next day of school came quickly for Silney. The night before after everyone left her house she had gone to bed and Kiwi joined her in a cuddling for sleep. "I never knew having a dog could help you sleep…" she whispered while stretching as she entered the school grounds. Her injuries still hurt like no other, but she refused to miss any more school, which caused Ulrich and Odd to almost have a heart attack.

_Flashback…_

"So you're going to be taking the rest of the week off?" Odd asked as they sat around in the living room. Silney had finally let Kiwi in her lap and was stroking the dog. "Are you kidding? I'm going back to school tomorrow! I don't want to miss anymore school!" She told them. Ulrich looked at her like she was crazy "But you were hit by a car! It's the perfect excuse to get out of school!"

"Unlike you two, some people seem to care about their grade" Jeremy said. Silney shook her head "Not so much that, I just want to get the questions and staring with done as soon as possible" Silney correct. Aelita and Yumi laughed as the three boys just stared at her. "Don't want to be a celebrity?" Odd asked. Silney shook her head "No way"

_Present…_

"Silney!" Yumi's voice yelled from behind. Silney turned around to face her with a smile "Hey Yumi, how are you doing?" Yumi stopped next to her "Good, how are you doing this morning?" Silney laughed "It seems that ever since I met you guys, I seem to be in pain every day" Yumi laughed along "It happens"

They both walked up to the front door to see Ulrich reading the school news paper, a slight look of confusion on his face "What's up?" Yumi asked. "Well, once again, we've been put into the couple column for Sissi, same with Jeremy and Aelita. They got a good picture though" he said "But that's not what I'm looking at… So when were you two planning on telling the rest of the group?" Ulrich held up the newspaper to Silney who took it in confusion "What are you talking about?" she read of the couples and froze when she got to one small article.

"And the newest couple in school seems to be hitting it off just fine. It's our very own Odd and the new Silney!" Silney read out loud in surprise. Next to the article was a picture of Silney and Odd, with him carrying her books. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Silney yelled at the top of her lungs, causing the students who were around to look at her "How…When… Why…?!" she yelled. Yumi took the paper from her "Well, it would seem Sissi's camera men hid in the bush. Looks like last Friday when you two were walking to Sara's house, and because Sissi loves a good story when she hears one, true or not" she explained.

"Has Odd seen this?" Silney asked. Ulrich shrugged "I don't know, I grabbed one and we both looked at it, but next thing I knew he was gone, I think he went to class early" Yumi thought about this "That doesn't sound like Odd"

"Where are Jeremy and Aelita?" Silney asked. "They read the paper, laughed, and went to class" Ulrich told her. "Now that sounds like them" Yumi told Silney. Silney nodded "I'm going to go find Odd" she said and ran off.

Yumi turned to face Ulrich "Alright, what really happened? The little, 'Odd read the paper and went to class' might have fooled her, but I know better" Ulrich nodded "I think he's really taking a liking to her. He read the article and tried to shrug it off with a laugh but failed miserably. So then he went to class, but I'm a little worried, I heard a rumor that Sam is coming back to town" he finished. Yumi stared with wide eyes "Sam? You mean that girl he used to like?" she asked, Ulrich nodded "I'm actually surprised Sissi didn't put anything about Sam in the article"

"I'm not that mean, I didn't want to crush poor Silney's heart the moment she found out about her secret crush!" Sissi sniffed dramatically from behind Yumi. "Why did you even put those two in? They're not even dating" Yumi turned to face Sissi as she talked.

Sissi laughed "Yumi, you and Ulrich got lucky, you two knew you were made for each other. Those two have all the signs, but are too blind to see! They sit by each other in class ("Seating Chart" Ulrich pointed out) they play games with each other ("So do me and Jeremy, does that mean we're dating?" he asked) he carried her books ("I carry my own books, am I dating myself?" Yumi asked, both her and Ulrich laughed) And she saved him from a car!" Yumi and Ulrich stayed silent for this one, they had no response to it. They were about to mention the fact that it's because Silney's mom was killed by a car, but Sissi didn't need to know anymore then she already did.

"I just thought I'd give them the extra push to become a couple" Sissi finished and began to walk away. "But they've only known each other for two weeks" Ulrich said. Sissi laughed "The sooner the better" she stated and entered the school.

Silney had just reached the class and ran up to Odd to talk to him. Odd looked up and smiled with a 'hi', but was cut off when students came running up to her "Did you really get hit by a car?" "Why did you do it?" "Are you ok?" "Did you like my present?" "I wanna hear the story" Silney stepped backwards slightly from the big crowd that was forming around her "Well… I… You see… Yea…" she was doing her best to answer all the questions, but they were flying at her too fast.

"Everyone take a seat!" The teacher said as she walked in "I know class doesn't begin for another three minutes, but I don't need a student passing out from questions in my class room" she said. The class moaned and sat down; Silney turned to the teacher and lipped a 'thank you' before sitting down herself.

"Did you read the paper?" Silney asked Odd as she took her seat. Odd nodded "Yea, the whole couple column? Sissi really out did herself this time huh? You and me? That's a laugh!" Odd said quickly. Silney was a bit caught off guard by Odd's words and nodded "Yea… A real laugh…" she said in a whisper and reached her hand up to the necklace she wore. Odd watched and pressed his lips together slightly 'I can't let her know I like her… I barely know her…' he thought.

The sound of a pencil snapped behind them as the watcher of the two observed in anger. "Uhhh… Do you need another pencil?" her glasses friend asked her. Sissi held half a pencil in both of her hands "How can they be so blind and stubborn?! That's it, this will take more then just a simple couple column! This will take the Sissi Match-Making Secret Service!" She proclaimed as the bell rang for class to begin.

**Aww… Foreshadowing for Silney and Odd, and what is Sissi planning…? Hmm… Quick question! Can someone please tell me the names of Sissi's two guy friends? I really don't know, that's why I haven't said it .;;; Please and thank you!**


	10. Short Forshadow

**AHHH!!! SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!!! First I had a lot of computer problems, then band camp started up (11 hours a day, blah) and then school along with band! And now here I am, hoping to update sooner then in the past. Thanks to all of those that answered my question. It was funny, I love how long, ten people told me, but only two told me which one was which, lol.**

_Later that same day in the factory, after a mission…_

"Ah, stop grumbling Silney, it's not that bad. It's just like the rest of us now" Ulrich told the sulking girl in the corner of the factory. She was busy with her arms crossed and sitting on the ground with a pout "But it's not fair!" She whined.

"It's how we always feel when helping Aelita" Yumi assured her with a laugh. "It's true, now you really are like the rest of the group" Odd told her simply. "Now you really are like the rest of the group" Silney mocked in a child's voice.

Aelita smiled gently down at her cousin "I'm sorry, but this is how it was before you showed up" Silney let out a whine "I know! I know! But couldn't you guys have reminded me before I ran into the tower wall?!"

_Flashback to mission…_

"The tower! I see it!" Yumi yelled after killing another monster, it had been nothing but a mass slaughter. XANA was determined to make sure that this tower was not to be shut down. "Let's go! Just rush them!" Silney burst forward with Aelita as they both ran for the tower. "I got this one Aelita, no need to worry!" Silney smiled happily as they both reached the tower. As they were both just about to go inside, Aelita passed through the walls no problem, and Silney ran right in the solid wall.

_Back to the present…_

"So you forgot you didn't have the watch?" Jeremy asked. "I was wrapped up in the moment" Silney defended.

_The next day at lunch…_

"Ummm… Sissi…." Herve pushed up his glasses nervously as he watched the girl scribble on a piece of paper, growl, throw it away, then start all over again "What are you doing?"

"Quiet, Herve!" She told him bluntly and continued to scribble. Nicholas and he exchanged looks of confusion as she threw another piece of paper into a trash can. Across the lunch room was the group of crime fighting teams just laughing as if it was any other day, because it was.

"How can they possibly be so happy?! How can Silney and Odd be so comfortable around each other when they know they should be dating and they're not?!" Sissi finally yelled. Nicholas blinked "Ummm… Maybe because they're friends?" he hesitantly stated, only to get a glare from the girl. "They're more then friends, I'll be sure of it!"

**I know, it's really really REALLY short, but sadly it has to end there. There's actually tons of foreshadowing in there if you can find it, hehehehe…. Anyways, if anyone has any ideas for the story, don't be afraid to send them my way! I'm at a small writers block, so they'll help!**


	11. Notice

**I am so sorry for the LONG delay! Due to band camp, marching band, AP classes, winter guard, other classes, senior prom, other senior stuff and so on and so forth… I didn't have time to update the story! But now that I'm graduating on Saturday, I know have time! YAY! So in other words…. I'M BACK! And I got so excited I've written three chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to get all three up today (Depends on how long I have use my sisters laptop for)**

**Thank you for all the replies over the school year, they really make me feel loved! And for those of you who are reading this story for the first time, welcome! I hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Well anyways, ENJOY!**

_Wrong… No, that was wrong too. Oh, no, that's-Phew! That one's right! _The only sound that filled the air of the silent classroom was the click of the tick of the clock and the scratch of pencils. The entire class was in the middle of a huge math test, and it seemed like everyone just wanted to burn the pieces of paper.

_Wrong_. Silney wasn't trying to watch Odd take his test and watch his answers. _That one is wrong too…_ In fact, she wasn't even cheating. Actually, she finished a long time ago, thanks to Jeremy's tutoring of course. No, the only reason why she watched the test is so she wouldn't watch…

Suddenly, the pencil was raised and placed between white teeth as Odd chewed on the eraser. Silney quickly looked at the clock. Only twenty more minutes…. She could last twenty minutes. She would have to!

She glanced back to see Odd looking at her, giving her the: I'm-Failing-This-Test-As-I-Take-It look. _He looks so cute with that look on his face… Snap out of it!_ Silney blinked, then shrugged lightly, she had offered for him to take the tutoring with her and Jeremy, but he had declined. Instead, he played soccer. Which she wasn't complaining about, Jeremy had always tutored her outside next to the soccer field, at the request of Silney. The pencil was placed back on the test Odd began to work again.

Her blue eyes dated around the room. She had to find something else to focus on other then Odd and his test! Anything! Jeremy was also done; he had been the first one. And now he rested his head in his hand due to boredom. And with his boredom, it was boring to watch him. Ulrich was still working, but seemed to doing better then the object of her main focus. Sissi seemed to be having trouble, her free hand was tangled in her black hair and she gritted her teeth together.

Silney shook her head. Pathetic! Now she's gone to putting her focus on Sissi! Wait a second… This was all her fault! Ever since that stupid article! Silney couldn't get him out of her head. But when did she actually start to notice this…? Oh yea, the afternoon after she read the article. The afternoon where Odd had promptly said "Yea, the whole couple column? Sissi really out did herself this time huh? You and me? That's a laugh!"

_Flashback…_

"Logarithms aren't that bad, see?" Jeremy asked while he scribbled a few numbers down. Silney let out a moan and put her head on the tree. "Easy for you to say, Mr. Genius" she looked at him with a weak glare. "You seemed to understand it just fine" Jeremy said in confusion.

"That was _before _you took the calculator away from me!" she scolded. Jeremy chuckled "There's going to be a non-calculator part on the test" he warned. She let out a snort "And that should be illegal. In fact, it should be charged for first degree murder!" she nodded her head in surety.

Jeremy laughed again "How about you take a break?" he asked while pulling out another book to work on some other homework. Silney stretched and placed her hands behind her head "That's the first thing you've said today that I understand" and with that her mind began to wander. Wander all the way to the depths of the article that Sissi had printed.

In truth, the article did catch her by surprise. She had always thought of Odd as a friend. Sure he carried her books, they walked to lunch together, and she saved him from a car… But that was normal stuff. Right?

Stupid article. Because of _it _it had been semi-uncomfortable to be around each other all day! On both sides! But it wasn't the bad uncomfortable, it was the 'what if…' uncomfortable. That was always the worst kind. All day she was thinking 'What if he did ask me out?' 'What if he likes me?' and then the question that always made her blush 'What if I like him?'

Silney shook her head, that's when she began to notice Odd just a little more. "Ulrich! Pass it over here!" Odd's voice yelled out, snapping Silney from her thoughts "I'm not falling for that!" Ulrich yelled back.

Her eyes found the soccer field. Soccer was one of the few sports that she enjoyed watching, and now she was beginning to like it more and more. There was no practice today, so the guys decided to just play a game. Skin vs. Shirts. Odd, with her luck, was skin. Ulrich, to the disappoint of his fan girls, was shirt. Odd stopped running for a moment and ran a hand over his forehead. The sun was beating hard over head and it was causing the sweat to glisten on Odd's bare chest. _Stop it, Silney!_ She scolded herself as thoughts filled her head. Her head snapped down to the book, but she had kept her eyes up with a small smile on her face.

"Odd!" One of the team mates yelled as he kicked the ball to the shorter blonde. Odd stopped the ball with his foot and tapped it a few times. Shirts had a good defense going… This was going to be a tricky play. He glanced over a for a brief second and immediately turned his focus back to the game. Silney was looking at him. Silney was _watching _him! He couldn't screw this up! "Well, Odd?" Ulrich yelled over to him. Odd smirked and began to rush the ball forward. It had been awhile since he had this much adrenaline going through his body at one time!

Silney lifted her head more to watch. Odd was fast, and was very precise with his movements. It surprised her! Then again, she couldn't expect anything less from the guy who was used to fighting XANA. Suddenly, he shot. "That's not going to make it!" Silney whispered as she watched ball fly for the net. Odd stopped in his spot and watched the ball fly. Oh man… It was going to be close! He looked back over to see Silney watching the ball and he swallowed in a dry throat. He was going to be so embarrassed if this missed… "ALL RIGHT!!" Odd yelled as he threw a fist into the air. The ball had just barely made it into the corner of the net. "Nice shot!" Came a couple of yells from the team. "And that means we have five points! Skins win!"

The white haired girl smiled. The ball actually made it in… "Ready to start again?" Jeremy asked, pulling the girl's attention back. Silney sighed, but nodded just the same as they began to work again. On the other side of the field, Ulrich had walked over to Yumi and Aelita, who had been watching the entire time. "It might take a moment for Odd to get over here" Ulrich stated, pointing to the group of people who had surrounded their friend.

Yumi waved a hand "No big deal, let him have his fame. But take a look over there" she pointed a finger to Jeremy and Silney with a smile. Ulrich blinked and looked over "What about it? He's tutoring her like he always does" Aelita giggled at his response "True, but what you don't know is that she's had her eyes glued to Odd the entire time"

Ulrich looked back down at the two "Really?" Yumi nodded "It's quite adorable really"

_Present…_

"Silney, how'd it go?" Jeremy asked for the third time as he sat in front of the girl. Odd waved a hand in front of her face a few times until she finally pulled out of her thoughts "What?" she asked, blinking with wide eyes. "I asked how the test went" Jeremy repeated.

Silney blinked in confusion. The test was still going on, was he allowed to be talking? That's when she looked around the room. Everyone was done. She had completely missed Odd standing and turning his test. She had also missed Jeremy and Ulrich moving their chairs to Odd's and her table.

"I still think it should be charged for attempt at first degree murder" she crossed her arms over her chest after a brief moment of silence. Jeremy laughed "So now it should just be charged for the attempt? Not that actual murder? That must mean you did better then you thought you were going to do" he pointed out.

Silney shrugged and she watched for the others to respond. Ulrich put a few books into his back before he answered "It was… Okay. I probably should have studied more" he finally told the group, then all eyes turned to Odd "I failed!" he yelled out loud.

"Odd! If you fail this class you can't play soccer! The coach has already given you the warning!" Ulrich reminded, only to cause Odd to whimper "I know, I know!"

Silney watched Odd carefully _Poor Odd… I don't want to see him fail. Who knows what will happen to the boy if he can't play soccer…_ She shook her head. These thoughts were starting to get out of control… She needed to talk to someone about it before she exploded. As if on cue, the bell rang and Silney was immediately out the door. "Silney?" Odd asked she booked it out of the class room.

Silney walked briskly down the hallway. Who could she talk to…? Who could she…? Ah ha! "Yumi! Aelita!" she yelled and quickly grabbed the two who had just walked out of their class. "Whoa! Where's the fire?" Yumi asked as they were dragged down the hall.

"In here!" Silney responded and pulled them both into the bathroom. "Ok, listen, I need to talk to you two and I'm not really sure how to say it" she turned to face the two confused girls after the door had closed. Ok, now that she was here, how did she tell these two that she was beginning to get a crush on their friend? Oh man, this suddenly seemed like a really bad idea… Maybe there was someone else… Maybe… Of course! There was someone else!

Silney punched her fist into her hand with a bright smile "Sweet! Thanks for the talk guys!" she stated and went running from the bathroom. Aelita blinked in confusion and looked at Yumi "What was that about?"

Yumi only shrugged "No clue"

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait! Ah who am I kidding, nine months is WAY too long of a wait… My bad. Well, my sis needs her laptop back at the moment and the main computer is screwing up again… So I'll put the other two chapters up ASAP! Like, later today or tomorrow… So until then… So long!**


	12. So

HAHA

**HAHA! My sister left so I was able to jack her laptop again! YAY! So now I'm able to get the second chapter up! I just don't know when she's coming…**

_Sara and Silney…_

"So… I have this friend…" Silney took the wet dish from Sara and began to dry it before placing it in the cupboard. "Who likes this guy… What should she do?" She glanced at Sara as she began to wash another dish. "Hmm… It would help if I knew what friend this was. It changes for everyone"

Silney stopped her drying and looked at Sara as if she was insane. Seriously? Every time she had seen the line 'So I have this friend' used, it meant the person was talking about themselves! Did Sara not _know_ this rule? Maybe she should have talked to Yumi and Aelita…

Sara stood in the silence before she looked down at Silney who was looking at her with weird eyes "What?" she asked "All I said was that-OH!" suddenly the light bulb went off in her head "You meant you! Sorry! Whenever you say 'I have a friend' you actually have a friend! You've never shown interest in a guy before, I…" her voice trailed off as she watched Silney begin to blush and look down.

Sara smiled at the girl. She always seemed so strong, but on the inside she was a scared little girl. She never knew how to deal with stuff like this. Her whole life she had either been playing with Aelita or dealing with Lyoko. It was amazing to Sara that she was able to keep up good grades and get friends. Silney was much like Sara in the aspect that getting a boyfriend was on the bottom of her list.

Though, now she was a girl with a crush. There were two things that a girl could do once she got a crush, either a) talk about it non-stop or b) don't talk about it at all because she was embarrassed. It was obvious which one Silney had become.

"So… Who were we talking about?" Sara asked innocently. "Yumi and Ulrich?" Silney asked, eyes hopeful.

"Right, Yumi and Ulrich" Sara handed Silney another dish "Maybe she should ask his friends to see if he likes her. Or maybe she should try… Flirting?" she shrugged lightly. Silney put the plate away before her mind began to do circles "Flirt? How? I- I mean, Yumi, has never tried to flirt before. I don't think I- errr… She, knows how to"

"That's a good point… How do you flirt?" Sara had never been one to date. She was always that rebel and the tomboy. The thought of going on a fancy date never appealed to her. "Maybe I should finally get a boyfriend!" she yelled out in determination.

Silney sighed "Of course…" she put the last plate away and began to walk away "Good night, Aunt Sara"

"Good night, hun. Oh, and one question. Is it Odd? I thought you two started dating a long time ago…" she tapped her chin in thought, then she turned to see Silney already walking up the stairs.

_I wish…_ she thought with the shake of her head as she climbed the stairs with Kiwi dancing around her heels.

_Odd and Ulrich…_

"So… Silney" Odd caught the soccer ball he hand been throwing in the air and looked at Ulrich when he spoke.

"What about her?" Odd asked his friend who sat at the computer.

"I heard you walk with her to lunch" he stated bluntly. Odd began to throw the ball back into the air from his laying position "You know, the room is much quieter without Kiwi" Odd said, trying to change the subject.

Ulrich laughed "Yea. So when did you start walking with her to lunch?"

Odd caught the ball again "The first day she was here. Her classroom is on the way to lunch from my class. So I walked with her the first day to show her" he explained

"It's past the first day. In fact, it's more of the second week" Ulrich told him.

"Third (Ulrich smirked at his automatic response) and it just kinda stuck" Odd put the ball down and placed his hands behind his head. Silence fell over the room for a few moments "Do you think she likes me?" Odd finally asked.

"Sissi seems to think so" Ulrich replied.

"She thinks a lot of things… Surprisingly. But what do you think?" Odd sat up and watched his friend as he continued to type.

Ulrich was glad his back was to Odd, this way he couldn't see the smirk. Did he think that Silney liked Odd? Yes. Did Odd not see the looks Silney gave him in class? When they were at lunch? Or when Odd was playing soccer? Yumi had informed Ulrich on how 'adorable' is was one day.

Yet, he was worried. They had only known her for a few weeks… And he had heard a rumor of Same coming back to town for some unknown reason… That would cause some problems.

So in response to Odd's question, he shrugged.

**This chapter is little short, but it seemed like a good idea to me! Tell me what you think! I have some good ideas for this story, but not so much on the XANA side… So if anyone has any ideas for XANA attacks, just let me know! And of course, I'll give you credit when I use your idea if I like it!**


	13. Sing

**And chapter number three for today! Maybe I'll do a fourth chapter… Man I'm on a roll!! The song in the beginning is "No Good Deed" from the Musical Wicked. It's such a beautiful song…**

Silney took in a deep breath, she clenched her fists lightly to calm the nerves that were washing over her. _Get a grip… You've done this plenty of times in your past choir classes_. After a moment the music began and she took a deep breath to sing.

"_FIYERO!!  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
_

_  
Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die  
Let him never die!  
_

_  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka- eleko…  
_

_  
What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!  
_

_  
Nessa  
Doctor Dillamond  
Fiyero  
FIYERO!  
_

_  
One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why  
_

_  
No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!"_

The teacher watched and listened with watering eyes. Oh the passion! She clapped her hands over her mouth as Silney finished her last note. Throughout the whole song she had been practically acting everything out… To the point where you actually believed everything she was saying! The class began to clap for the young girl as she went to take her seat, her hands shaking lightly from the nervous.

"Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! It's like… It's like you actually feel the pain! Class, that's what I've been trying to get you all to do! Singing isn't about saying the words, it's about feeling the words! Letting them become you!" The older woman threw her hand into the air for dramatic effect. All the students nodded and began to scribble down notes.

Silney smiled brightly, a complete contrast to the face that held hurt, sorrow, and anger. So she didn't screw up the song, which was a good sign. "Wicked has always been one of my favorite musicals. Elphaba has a beautiful voice and beautiful songs. Glinda on the other hand has songs that are fun to play with. I'm not much of an actor, but I can't help but get into it while I sing those parts…" she explained. The choir class listened to her explanation as the bell went off.

"Ok everyone, we'll finish with the solos next class! Silney, could you come here for a second?" The teacher yelled to the bustling bodies that ran out of the room. Silney stopped and turned to face the elderly woman who stood by the piano. Slowly, she walked over "Yes, Mrs. Rose?" Unsure on why she had been kept after class, but her only reply was to have a piece of paper shoved in her face.

"What's this?" Silney asked as she took the paper and scanned it quickly "A singing competition for duets?" she blinked in confusion. Mrs. Rose nodded "Silney, you have talent as a singer. You would benefit greatly by doing a competition with judges"

Silney nervously folded the piece of paper up and fumbled to put it into her green purse. "I've never sung in a duet before. I was always worried about screwing the other person up ("What have I told you about using the word 'screw' in my classroom?" Mrs. Rose scolded) nor have I sang in a competition…" Silney admitted. Mrs. Rose thought about this "Well, it'll be good for you then. I expect to see you there next Saturday"

Silney lowered her head lightly "Yes ma'am" she said before walking out into the hallway. A small smile came to her face though when she saw the sight in front of her. Odd was leaning against the wall, one foot propped up, his head lowered, eyes shut, and arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey" Silney finally said in a small whisper, not really wanting to disturb his thoughts _He actually looks pretty cool like that… And he actually waited for me… How sweet._ She thought, her smile growing lightly "Sorry about the wait, you didn't have to wait for me though" she told him, placing a hand behind her head.

Odd cracked an eye open before a bright grin came to his face "Eh, no problem. Wanna get lunch? I'm starved!" he said while standing up straight. Silney closed her eyes and nodded "Yea!"

_Lunch…_

"You've been staring at that piece of paper the entire time, what is it?" Yumi asked to Silney who had sunk into her chair and had practically glued her blue eyes to the white sheet of paper.

Silney lowered the piece of paper and looked at Yumi. She had _not_ been staring at the paper the entire time. Only a little bit. She had mainly been using it as a shield so the others wouldn't notice her watching the boy who sat next to her.

"A flyer for a singing competition" she mumbled through the sudden nerves that were coming back.

"A competition? That's cool, you going to enter?" Ulrich asked, Silney shrugged. "Why not, you're a good singer" he told her.

"It's duets only…" She began, but Aelita cut her off "I'm sure you'll find someone else to sing with" Silney nodded, fining someone wouldn't be the hard part…

"So what's the problem?" Jeremy asked, only for the white haired girl to cry out and throw the flyer down "I've never sang for a competition before! I get stage fright! I've only sang in front of my friends and for class! Never have I had to sing in front of judges!" she slammed her head on the table.

Odd swallowed a bite of his food as he watched her. After a moment her patted her back, then went right back to stuffing his face. Odd's touch had surprised Silney, but it was short lived, now the gang was just blinking at her in surprise. Silence passed over them for a brief moment.

"That doesn't make any sense. You have to sing in front of Judges to get the music scholarship to come here" Yumi pointed out "And you've sang in front of us before"

Silney lifted her head "You guys are friends! And need I remind you that the one time I've sang in front you all I knocked over the piano bench… And for the scholarship…" she sighed lightly "My old choir teacher back in Colorado was _obsessed_ with recording and video taping her students. When she found out I was coming here, she just sent in a bunch of my tapes and recordings without telling me. The rest is history. They watched, listened, and loved them. I got the scholarship without having to try"

Odd stopped stuffing his face long enough to put his two cents in "If you're so uncomfortable, then why do it?" he asked.

Silney looked over at him to see a noodle hanging out of his mouth and some sauce on his lip. It took all her self control not to lean over and do something about it… She slammed her head back onto the table in hopes it would clear her mind "Mrs. Rose wants me to do it!"

Odd blinked "Who's that?"

Silney lifted her head and blinked at him "Mrs. Rose, the choir teacher"

"We have a choir?" Odd blinked at the rest of group who just let out a sigh.

"The classroom that you wait outside every other day so we can go to together is the choir room" she explained further.

A light went off over Odd's head "You mean the room with the piano and mirrors? I thought that was a dance room!" he yelled out.

"You walk with her to lunch?" Jeremy asked, but he went unheard by the rest of the group as they kept saying things like "How did you not know we have a choir" and "They're building a dance studio, why would we have a dance room?"

"If you sang, what song would you sing?" Aelita asked her nervous cousin with a kind smile.

Silney shrugged "I don't have a clue… It depends on who I sing with"

"So he walks with her to lunch…?" Came a sneaky whisper near by. A pen quickly wrote across a pad of paper. "Umm… Sissi?" Nicholas asked, not liking the smile that just came to her face. "Nicholas, Herve, go get the computer lab ready. The ratings for couples are now in!" she told them, her smile twisting into a maniacal grin.

**Yay! Three chapters in a day! Ok, so here's the deal. My default idea is to have Silney and Aelita sing "For Good" from the musical Wicked. But, I want you all to enjoy this story. If you all have other ideas for a singing couple and a song, just send the ideas to me! I'll take a look at what people like a go from there!**

**The song does NOT have to a duet already. I can fix the lyrics so it works as a duet. **


	14. Make Over

So I lied

**So I lied. I thought that graduating from High school would give me more chances too write. WRONG! Now I have to worry about getting a job to save up the money for college, and other things! Though I did have a wonderful vacation in California a few weeks ago….**

**Thank you to those who keep sending me reviews and adding me to their alert lists. They inspire me to write, so keep them coming please!**

**On to the story!**

_Library…_

"_Making eye contact and smiling is a great way to grab a guy's attention. Also, little touches to his arm make him take notice of you and your feelings towards him"_ Silney read from a magazine she held in her arms. She had remembered Aunt Sara's advise to try and flirt with Odd, now she needed to figure out how.

Thus, landing her in the school library with the latest copy of _Teen Pop_ on the table in front of her. The girl sighed lightly. She always made eye contact with him and smiled, though she had never tried the touching of the arm… Was that allowed? With the shake of her head she flipped a few pages and began to read another article.

"_If your style is old, getting a brand new make-over will make your guy turn his head in your direction" _Silney blinked at this information and began to leaf through the pages to see the pictures. Teen models were plastered all over, all of them with new clothes, their hair shaped to perfection, and the make-up flawless.

Silney bit into her lower lip lightly before looking down at her green and black plaid skirt while picking a piece of her white hair. Her style was kind of old… Maybe it was time to update her look. _How though? I've never focused on fashion of anything else… I barely know what fashion is! I need someone to help me, but who?_

"What are you reading?" Came the well known voice of Sissi.

"Nothing!" Silney squeaked and threw the magazine over her shoulder. The small paper book hit a pile of books behind her, knocking them over and causing a crash but she completely ignored it and looked at Sissi's confused face. What was Sissi even doing here? It was after school!

"Why are you here?" Sissi asked her, as if she had read the girl's thoughts. Silney blinked lightly "I was about to ask you the same thing…"

"My dad's the principle, I can't leave until he does and he has a meeting" Sissi explained in annoyance. "Your turn. Where's the rest of your group?"

"Oh… I told them I had a project to work on and that I needed to go to the library…" Silney explained while scratching the back of her head. Why was Sissi talking to her?

Sissi watched her carefully before a smirk rose to her face "And reading out of the latest issue of _Teen Pop_ counts as research? (Silney's eyes grew wide at this statement) Oh don't look so surprised, I've actually been here for five minutes watching you. What were you reading about?" she asked, a sneaky smirk coming to her face.

Silney gaped at her for a moment. Five minutes?! Wow she was blind… Wait, maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Maybe… Maybe this girl could help her! "Sissi... Umm… You know about fashion right?" she asked, a bit hesitant.

"But of course! You're talking to the most fashionable girl in school!" Sissi let out a laugh at Silney's stupid question. "Why do you ask?" she inquired after a moment.

"Umm… Well… D-Do you think you can help me? I was thinking about getting a make-over, but I don't know what to do…" she admitted in a small whisper. Silence fell over the two before Sissi stood so fast her chair fell over. "What are we sitting around here for?! Let's go!" Sissi ordered before grabbing the poor girl and dragging her out of the library.

_Why do I get the sudden feeling I'm going to regret this…? _Silney whined in her mind.

_At the factory…_

"It's so boring!" Odd yelled out to the rest of the group from his corner of the room. The group moaned at Odd's fourth outburst of the afternoon. "We know, Odd, but we have to do this! XANA's been quiet lately, but even so we have to do checks" Jeremy told him as he typed on the master computer.

"But why do we all have to be here?" Odd asked and began to hit the back of his head against the metal wall. "Just in case we find something" Jeremy reminded him.

"Ignore him Jeremy, he's just upset that his girlfriend isn't here" Ulrich told him from behind the chair. "Hey! She's not my girlfriend!" Odd yelled, though a small blush came to his face.

"Might as well be" Yumi pointed out. Aelita nodded and opened her mouth to respond, but something else came out instead "Look at this!" The group looked up from their spots and looked at Aelita who was looking at a TV they had set in the factory. "What is it?" Jeremy asked and walked over to see she had it set to the news.

"_No one knows what's going on, but something is up with the prices of objects across the nation. Items that should only be ten dollars are sky rocketing to fifty! Gas stations have been backed up completely due to the complications that a forty dollar fill up is now costing in the hundreds!" _The screen switched from the news reporter to a gas station where cars were back into the street waiting to fill up, while those at the pump stood in confusion about what to do with the situation that had been presented.

"_Many stores have now been shut down do to the computer problems. This isn't the only problem that's been spotted, though. Many scanners have begun to fry and light on fire do to machinery problems"_

The TV screen turned black once Ulrich turned it off. Odd stood in confusion "So… What's going on?" he asked as the computer began to beep at a new found activated tower.

"I'll tell you what's going on. XANA is controlling the numbers in purchases" Jeremy told him. "Which means?" Ulrich asked. "This means, he's jacking up the price to everything and it's causing an overload in the machines causing them to break. If this keeps up, nobody will be able to afford anything… In other words, we'll have another Great Depression on our hands" Jeremy finished explaining.

"Jeremy, call Silney. We'll go on ahead into the room" Aelita told him as she ran into the room with the others. "Right" he answered.

_At the mall…_

"Try these to on too!" Sissi ordered, throwing more clothes over the door to the changing room. "Y-Yes ma'am!" Silney mumbled from under the mountain of fabric Sissi had been piling in there for her. Was all of this really necessary? She just thought maybe buying a couple of new outfits and possibly a hair cut… Suddenly, a ring filled the air.

"Ah! That's my cell phone! Where's my purse?!" Silney yelled from the room and began to dig through the mountains of clothes. "Don't panic, I have it!" Sissi told her before reaching into the purse and answering it "Hello? Oh, hi Jeremy… No, she cannot come to the phone right now... She's busy!" Sissi snapped the phone closed and quickly put it on silent.

"Was that Jeremy?" Silney asked, coming out of the dressing room with another outfit on. "Yes, he wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, I told him you were busy. Now let's look at this outfit" before Silney could protest, Sissi began to tug on the new outfit, but Silney wasn't listening to what the girl said. Why would Jeremy call her? Could it have something to do with Lyoko? No, it couldn't… Something would be happening in the real world if it was.

_Factory…_

"Guys! I can't get a hold of Silney!" Jeremy yelled into the microphone. "What do you mean?!" Ulrich yelled back as he dodged another attack.

"I mean, I called her. Sissi answered then hung up on me, and now no one is answering! Looks like we have to do this one without her, like the old days" he told them "Head north to get to the tower"

"What? Why is she with Sissi? She said she had to work on a project!" Odd told the group right as the monster exploded next to him. "Odd, we have more important things to worry about" Yumi scolded.

_Mall…_

"AHH!" Both Silney and Sissi jumped at the sound of the clerk screaming right before the sprinklers went off over their heads. "What's going on?!" Sissi yelled. Silney didn't respond as she ran out of the dressing to see the cash register in the flames and the clerk pressed against the wall. "What happened…?" she whispered.

"Why isn't the water putting out the fire?!" The female clerk screamed over the falling water. Silney snapped out of her thoughts "Because it's an electrical fire! The water is only going to make it worse!" with that she sprang forward, smashing the glass over the fire extinguisher and began to use it on the flame.

"Silney, what's going on?" Sissi asked once Silney had put out the fire. "Sissi, we have to get out of here…" Silney's eyes were wide with worry. Outside the store in the mall, there were fires spreading across all of the stores. "Wh-What's going on?!" Sissi screamed. "No time to explain! We have to leave!" Silney quickly grabbed a hold of Sissi's wrist and began to run for the door.

_Factory…_

"Any news on the outside world?" Aelita asked Jeremy. They had just gotten the tower in site, but the problem still remained that there were monsters surrounding the area and the others were doing what they could to fight them off.

"Yes, and it's bad. The mall has caught fire. There are innocent people in there! We have to hurry before someone gets hurt, or worse!" Jeremy looked back at the television that was playing the news report of the burning mall due to machines malfunctioning.

"Any news on where Silney is?" She asked in worry. There had been burning buildings popping up everywhere, and there was no sign of where her cousin had gone. "No, I'm afraid not" Jeremy responded.

_Mall…_

"Sissi, we have to keep going!" Silney paused just long enough to pull Sissi back up to her feet. "I… Can't!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face "There's too much smoke!" she yelled while coughing again and falling back to the ground.

"Don't say that! You can too!" Silney dropped down to the ground next to her. Quickly, she stripped off her jacket and put it to Sissi's face to filter out the smoke that was consuming the entire mall, along with the fire. "Come on, we have to get out" Silney picked the girl back up and began to rush towards the door, when a crack above them caught her attention.

"What was that?" Sissi asked right before the ground below her foot broke and she fell in. Silney glanced up with her eyes full of fear. "Sissi… Get up… GET UP!" She screamed as a fiery pillar above them broke free. "My foot's stuck! I can't move!" Sissi yelled. "No…" Silney's eyes grew wide with fear and she immediately went to work on trying to get her foot out of the ground.

"Silney, run!" Sissi screamed once she saw the falling pillar. "No! I'm not going to leave you here!" She screamed, tears coming to her face. They were going to die here, under that falling pillar. As the burning pillar came closer, Silney closed her eyes tightly. This was it; she could feel the heat and braced herself for the pain that was too follow…

_Library…_

"What happened to your hair?"

Silney's eyes snapped open in pure surprise. What? She quickly glanced around. "I-I'm in the library… I'm alive…" she cried out in pure joy, tears beginning to fall down her face before she looked up at Sissi. "Sissi! You're ok too!" She yelled and tackled the girl in a hug.

"Whoa! Hey! Get off!" Sissi yelled and pushed her off "What's wrong with you?! Of course I'm ok! What are you talking about?! And what happened to your hair?! It looks like something has been burned off!"

Silney blinked in confusion and reached up to her hair to feel that a lot of it had been burned clean off with the ends scorched black. _The pillar had gotten that close…? And I'm still alive…?_

"Hello?! Are you going to answer me?" Sissi asked in annoyance while putting her hands on her hips. "Huh…? Oh umm… Science accident?" she responded. In truth, she didn't care what excuse she made it, at the moment she was just so happy. Silney would defiantly have to find the others later and thank them big time.

"Science accident? Whatever, I'm not letting you walk around with your hair looking like that! Come on, we're getting you a hair cut!" Sissi told her and began to push her out of the library.

Silney smiled lightly. _Well, it looks like I'm going to be getting a small make-over anyways… _

**So… If you all haven't figured out I'm not very good with thinking of XANA attacks, but I felt like the story needed on at the moment. If any one has any ideas for XANA attacks, please tell me and you'll get full credit for it!**

**In fact, if you have any ideas in general, don't be shy! Just go ahead and tell me!**

**I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait! Review if you wish! I'll try to update soon, bye!**


	15. Alive

All right, let's see if I can get two chapters up in one day since I still have possession of the laptop

**All right, let's see if I can get two chapters up in one day since I still have possession of the laptop! MUWAHAHA!**

_Sara's house…_

The group sat in silence within Sara's home, all of them looking crest fallen and completely defeated. Sara was holding Aelita who was trying hard to hold back her tears, but to no avail. Once they had returned to the past the group had tried hard to reach Silney, but whenever they called her cell phone would go straight to voice mail.

After an hour of trying to reach her they came over to Sara's house. Only for her to inform them that she had gone to the mall, and now they could only think the worse.

"We didn't get to the tower fast enough…" Ulrich whispered before burying his face into his hands. "But… There's still a chance though… Right…? She was supposed to be at the library, maybe her phone died!" Odd tried to say, but he couldn't make eye contact with anyone in the group_. Is she really gone…? No… She can't be gone, they were now a group, and she's my friend… She couldn't be gone! _Odd slammed his fist into the table.

"Sissi answered the phone, and there were people talking in the background, that doesn't sound like the library" Jeremy whispered. "We should have been faster…" Yumi bit into her lower lip as she said these words.

"You guys can't blame yourselves, it's not your fault" Sara tried to tell them for the tenth time, but they wouldn't have it. In their eyes, it was their fault. They should have been faster, they should have kept closer tabs on Silney, they should have done _something._

"Ah man, I can't believe I left my key" Silney sighed, blowing a piece of hair from her face that was never there before. She stood on the front porch digging through her purse from her key, but she finally gave up. "Oh well, this is what door bells are for" she shrugged lightly and pushed the button.

A shuffling came from inside and soon the door was answered by a sorrowful Sara. "Hi Aunt Sara, sorry, I left my key home" Silney told her with a bright smile and tried to walk inside but was stopped when Sara put her hand to the girl's forehead to keep here there. "S-Silney…?" she whispered in disbelief. The young girl blinked in confusion "Yea… What's wrong?" "SILNEY!!" her aunt screamed and tackled the poor girl into a hug.

"Silney?" The group asked at once and went running towards the front door to see Sara dragging in the girl who was still being strangled in the hug. "I… Can't breath!" she screamed and Sara finally let her go. "What is wrong with you? You could have killed me in that hug!" Silney told her and looked at the group. "What?" she asked, seeing them looking at her with wide eyes, and Aelita in tears. "Oh, Silney!" The pink haired girl yelled and threw her arms over her cousin.

"Umm… Hi?" Silney said hugging her back. "Are you all ok?" she questioned once Aelita had let go of her, but she didn't get a response "You're alive!" Odd yelled and grabbed the girl into a spinning bone crushing hug "Yes, I'm alive!" she yelled back.

"Sorry, Silney. We all just thought you had died. Sara informed us that you were in the mall that caught fire, and then we couldn't get a hold of you after we got rid of the tower" Jeremy explained, his voice full of relief, but then he noticed something "Silney, did you get your hair cut?" he asked, and suddenly the attention was drawn back to the girl, but for a different reason.

Silney smiled lightly "Yea, I did" she reached her hand up to her freshly cut hair. The locks that usually reached her waist was cut up to a short bob length that was longer in the front, shorter in the back, and bangs that framed her face to perfection. "You see, I was caught in that fire, but nothing bad happened to me, my hair just got burned. So, Sissi took me to get my hair cut. Do you guys like it?" she asked hopefully.

Odd looked at her with his mouth slightly open. It looked amazing on her, and he couldn't help but smile at how much more beautiful she looked with it "Yea… It looks really good" he answered. Silney's eyes brightened at his words and she smiled kindly at him, causing a faint pink blush to appear on his cheeks and he quickly looked away. "It's really cute!" Yumi told her, to which Aelita quickly agreed too.

Sara smiled lightly down at the kids "Well, now that we know Silney is alive, I have two things to say. One, Silney you're grounded for making me worry so much ("What?!" Silney yelled, but it went unnoticed) two, how about some dinner?" she asked. The others agreed and quickly followed her into the kitchen to eat.

The only two that were left behind were Silney and Jeremy. "You're going to go eat?" Silney asked. "The rest might have been fooled, but something happened didn't it?"

The young girl closed her eyes and looked at Jeremy "Sissi and I… We almost died. There was a burning pillar that was about to fall on us, and Sissi's foot was caught. Two more seconds and we would have… My phone broke at some point in the building, that's why you couldn't get a hold of me" she explained in a low whisper.

Jeremy's eyes were wide with disbelief "Why didn't you tell us what happened?" Silney bit into her lower lip at his question. "Everyone looked so happy to see that I was all right… I couldn't take that away from them by making them worry about what could have happened. Please, try to understand. I've never really had friends before, and I hate it when people worry over me…"

"So you go into Lyoko alone, get hit by a car, and almost die in a burning mall? Yea, that's a great way to make people not worry about you" Jeremy pointed out with a smile. Silney smiled back with a shrug, but their conversation was interrupted.

"Hey you two, are you coming?" Odd asked from the door frame. The two looked over at him before they nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

**Kind of a random and short chapter, sorry! This chapter and the previous chapter had absolutely no planning in it whatsoever, I just winged the entire thing. So sorry if these past two chapters were bad! I'll make the next one better, I promise!**


End file.
